Through the Eyes of a Night Fury
by Kittenblur
Summary: this is the first chapter of it!    Second chapter coming soon! Enjoy!


- N e z z l e d warmly,safetly,secure, in the depths of my nest that perked at the top of the tallest peak structured near the mouth's of in Viking language "The Dragon's Nest". H e l l. Is what we call it.

My tail wrapped around me and my tailfin blocked the light that hintfully reached my delicate green eyes. I could hear my Night Fury heart beating so fast, I made slight noises, my floppy ears twitched to the Queen's sounds of hunger rising within her. Red fog moved up closer to my level of the den, my eyes opened. My pupils turned into slim black slits. I braced for what was happening. The Queen screeched out in hunger, shaking the whole den, the screech could be heard for miles away from here all the way to B e r k

or even farther than anyone could possibly imagine. My brotheren of dragons escaped to the intensively small mouth of the den as the Queen jolted upward and her three pale green eyes intensively stared at me slightly growling motioning me to leave for B e r k. Airwaves of communication hit my ears they twitched. I glared and took flight for my destiny.. My wings built up fast speed and reached my accurate altitude, wind broke against the edges of my wings, I reached for the stars as my intensity built up and spinning slightly increasing speed. The wind surrounding me gave me a rush through my Night Fury veins..I prayed to Odin. That the villagers would be safe in his never-ending sight, I prayed with all my might. My blood pulsed against my scales. This was my "E t e r n a l F l i g h t T o B e r k".

W i n d s built up speed against my wings I took a hurl spin and dove down into the dark abyss of clouds. Stars dancing along with me gliding in perfect motion. I felt p e a c e. I slightly purred satisfied, a moment with complete silence was all I needed before the attack, I prayed once more for the villagers. 'Thor Almighty let them be safe!' I cried in my head, I prayed and prayed. My eyes were snap shut for a moment. 'Night Fury.. We must leave..'. I heard the familiar sounds filter into my skull. I slightly groaned and opened my eyes and looked up at the clouds and pushed my wings upward letting the high heavy winds vigorously carry me. I got past the clouds. Looking up at the midnight sky that felt so open and free and looked to my right and saw the familiar village. I heard the attacks roar with clashing and clanging, catapults with firery brimestone targeting at my brotherin. I camoflagued into the night, letting the clouds engulf me. I regretted what I had to do.. The moment that haunted me. I prayed for the final time. 'I'm begging you let them be safe!'. Anger raged in me rising with the fire. I speed out of the clouds being in pure midnight closing my wings at my sides.

I retracted my teeth, targeted right at the center of the village, a screech from within me built up I got closer to the village, a Viking's burly voice screamed loud and clear. h1 "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" strong The wind combined with the raging purple fire aimed straight out of my mouth and directly hit the target. I sped away, and closed my eyes 'Thor..Odin.. Please..' I pleded. My throat cooled while I heard and echo of Viking commands. I got ready for another attack, it got s i l e n t. d e a d s i l e n t. I let out a loud growl and my wings folded at my sides, again entering the pure dark abyss of midnight, taking a dive letting my teeth retract hitting my target at the Viking command post once more, before the wind engulfed my fire, my ears pointed upward, hearing something cut quickly through the wind, it sounded like it was spinning towards me. My black pupils came together in a small thin slit.. SMACK! I was tangled into a net, my whole body scrunched together, I screeched in pain as the wind carried me rightward and I got a glimpse of my destination, it looked like Raven Point to me, but I couldn't be sure. Ouch! Pain lingered throughout my body and scales. I screeched again, before I vigorously landed harshly. I hit trees and slid against cool soil. I laid there in pain. A n g e r once again rose within me. I tried releasing myself, harsh ropes dug into my scales and skin. I tried biting the rope off of me but it was too thick for me to handle. The struggling made my heavy eyes fill with exaughst, the P a i n that was so clueless to me finall recalculated to me, I look at my tail.. My left tailfin was missing. That was my only was to survival. I've heard a couple ol' Viking tales about how a 'Downed dragon is also a dead dragon'. D e a t h. Death siptated into my mind. D e a t h was my only option. D e a t h was the only cure for me. I wouldn't have to attack innocent people for food for the Queen.. I groaned. My Night Fury heart sped so fast against my chest.

D e a t h. That was my D e s t i n y... 


End file.
